Julian Keller
Biography Early life Powers and Abilities Powers Advanced Telekinesis: Hellion was classified as a first-class telekinetic of extreme strength and magnitude. Before the psionic blocks on his mind were unlocked, he was able to telekinetically move, levitate, control, and manipulate people, and multiple inanimate objects with mere thought via his hands or eyes alone. He could use this to various effects. He was able to fly, create small bright green-colored telekinetic shields and barriers, unleash incredibly powerful blasts of bright green telekinetic force and, freely control and manipulate several objects from a huge distance. Since his abilities were mind-based, it meant that if he was unable to concentrate or form a thought, he was unable to use his powers. This also meant that most of his powers were controlled by his emotions and feelings and could often get out of hand if he got angry enough, causing nearby objects to telekinetically combust (similar to the ability of molecular combustion) or random destructive telekinetic bursts to happen, even sending things flying depending on how passionate he was feeling. Even when Julian was just annoyed, his eyes would turn green by instinct. He also lacked fine motor control and had trouble focusing on tiny objects without them exploding and taking out everything. When Emma Frost had telepathically unlocked subconscious blocks on his ability, Hellion was able to reach a flight speed of at least twice the speed of sound, but was severely injured from the physical strain afterward. Recovering, it appeared that while his power levels had come down from Frost's telepathy, they had stabilized at a much higher power-level than ever before, and he was having trouble fully focusing his abilities e.g. blowing holes in the floor while picking up a paper clip, knocking Rockslide through a wall. He could eventually control matter at a molecular level. This was proven when he sent a light green-colored telekinetic blast through Hope and into Omega Sentinel without harming Hope, but completely destroying Omega Sentinel in the process. His telekinetic force-fields and barriers could withstand the friction and wind pressure of moving at speeds beyond the speed of sound and survive fighting Nimrod. He also jettisoned Kimura through a building and 27.3 miles away when rescuing his teammate Mercury. When using his exceptionally strong telekinetic abilities, Julian's hands, outer edges of his body, and the objects or people he telekinetically manipulated and controlled glowed in a light green telekinetic aura. When Hellion used his psionic ability, the telekinetic energy he created glowed a bright green and made a 'Vrrrrm' sound effect. While Julian rarely ever used hand-to-hand combat, when he did, it was often pumped with his telekinesis behind it, making it a formidable attack. The telekinesis generally formed a shield around his fist and body and that allowed him to pretty much punch through everything if necessary, simply because of the amount of thought he put behind it. Abilities Hellion had some training in self defense and martial arts from his education at the Xavier Institute. Relationships Appearances }} Notes and references Category:X-Men members Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:New Mutants Category:Americans Category:Humans Category:Keller family